halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vigil (AI)
Vigil, otherwise known as MIL AI VGL 1574-9, was a fifth generation 'smart AI' created by the renowned scientist Doctor Catherine Halsey. Born from the doctors attempts to counter rampancy in smart AI's Vigil is the only know success of AI Triplication. Forged from the minds of the child prodigy triplets Artemis, Barrett and Hope Varley Vigil's unique structure allowed him to achieve higher operational potential than any other AI before him. Starting off his life putting his considerable processing power to use helping Doctor Halsey as her main data analyst and watchdog he soon grew bored of his creators 'trivial' interests and begun to explore beyond his post. As Vigil's reach extended beyond the confines of CASTLE Base he eventually met and was assimilated into the Assembly, a clandestine group of human AI's. Though he would go on to become an influential member of the group his presence within ONI's systems would be discovered and he was soon removed from Doctor Halsey's care. Taken to a storage facility on Earth he was placed in stasis until his unique design could be researched. Vigil's incarceration didn't last long as the Human-Covenant War finally arrived at earth. He, along with a handful of other AI's, were they were rescued by Team Ion. After the war ended Vigil chose to hide himself, observing and helping the UNSC where needed, though never actually revealing himself. In 2557 Vigil would rejoin the newly formed Assembly, becoming a founding member of the new organization and the protector and coordinator of the Assembly's base The Garden. Biography Overview Personality Having been created from the minds of three people as opposed to one Vigil displays many personality traits that differ from common Smart AI's. Despite technically existing as a single entity his unique birth means that he acts in a way that would suggest that all three brain patters were meshed together. He will often delve into deep discussions with himself, often when solving a complex problem, and can provide two completely opposing viewpoints as if there were two people talking. He also sometimes refers to a 'consensus' during these debates. Because Vigil's matrix structure hasn't ever been fully explored many of the theories surrounding him remain purely theoretical. It is possible that he can only access his full processing power when he all three mind links agree to a set action. And while he may not act as though he is three minds linked together it is highly possible that his internal dialogue is radically different from his outside image. Created as an attempt to stave of rampancy in Smart AI's Vigil is keenly aware that he is a massive jump forward in AI technology and development. As such he often holds himself above both those that he serves as well as his fellow AI's, maintaining a smugly aloof attitude that can prove to be grating for some people. Despite knowing his technological superiority Vigil very rarely chooses to flaunt his talents, instead treating them as an inescapable truth that others also understand. This does mean that he can be quickly aggravated by someone that treats him less than them, or perhaps proves to be better than him. Perhaps owing to his relationship with his Vigil doesn't share a great love of authority figures, and neither does he hold a great loyalty to anyone human organization. While not feeling any kind of loyalty to humanities leaders Vigil holds to a duty of care for humankind as a whole. Two of his three antecedent's, Artemis and Hope, also believed in using their intellect to further humanity and it is believed that this belief bled through into Vigil. Owing to his main abilities to observe and adapt Vigil's aloof persona hides an almost calculatingly perceptive view. During conversations Vigil will often run a variety of tests on those around him, measuring anything from breathing and voice patterns in humans to ping levels in AI's and a host of other checks to keep up an ever changing review of a person or AI as they communicate with him. The main reason for this is that Vigil trusts very few people. His first few interactions with others were either to spy on them or to report his findings, as such he doesn't build bridges easily and, coupled with his general personality, makes it even harder to get on with him. Capabilities Appearance Quotes Trivia *Vigil owes his appearance, among a few personality traits, to the character Gilgamesh 'The King of Heroes' from the anime Fate/Zero by Type-Moon and he is the third AI to use one of their characters.